Something Wonderful
by special1988
Summary: Hermione saved his life now he owed her his. Severus didn't know that the power of loved ruled over even his own magic. Will they end up as one? Severus and Hermione fic. PLEASE R&R!


Something Wonderful

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Hermione had always loved him, but it wasn't until he helped defeat the dark lord that she saved him. She had always known where his true loyalties lay but others were skeptical. Harry and Ron of course had always thought that he was on the dark side. But Hermione knew that Snape was a true supporter of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. During the fight everything was a blur, but she had tried desperately to keep an eye on him the whole time. She didn't want anything to happen to him knowing that he was the number one target of Voldemort. She was especially attentive.

Following him through the forbidden forest was not easy. But how would following a dark hooded person be simple? She was so intent on making sure that nothing would happen to him that she wasn't taking care of herself. She saw spells flying past her, missing her only by inches. Then she saw him.

He was deflecting spells coming towards him. A spell hit her. Instant pain rushed through her body. She fell to the ground; writhing in pain she didn't know what to do. She couldn't reach for her wand; she didn't even know where it landed. "God I'm in trouble now!" she thought.

That's when she saw him up close; he had come to save her. Never in a million years would she have thought that this would happen. After alleviating the curse that was plaguing her he swiftly turned in the other direction. If she wanted to keep him safe she had better take care of herself!

She quickly found her wand which was luckily close by and visible. The moon was high in the sky now and she was praying that this battle would be over soon. She needed Harry to pull through now more than ever.

She had watched him leave and followed the direction in which he went. Picking up speed and being much more cautious this time she tried to find him. Then she saw it, the most grotesque site she had ever seen, it was Nagini and she was after Snape. She was all about getting there as fast as she could, when she saw Nagini strike him and watched him fall she knew she had to get there quick. She watched the snake slither away into the forest to find her master. She had finally gotten there.

"Professor, what do you want can I do?" She knew he was an inch away from death, she needed to do something fast.

"Agggghhh" was all she got for a response. So instead of waiting around she started searching his pockets, emptying them as fast as she could. That's when she found the bezoar and thanked God that he had one in his pocket, she looked at him. He didn't look good, she had to act fast.

"Open your mouth Professor. Now! Open your mouth!" his mouth slowly opened and she shoved the bezoar in his mouth. She waited for a response from the bezoar taking effect. She had to uncover his wound to see if it was healing. She ripped his chest open, there was a lot of blood and she got worried that he had lost too much. The wound seemed to be healing so it was taking effect, she was grateful. She did a blood replenishing charm and the color started to come back to his face. She looked around her to make sure she wasn't going to get attacked by anything and saw no one.

She looked up into the sky and that's when she saw it, the light shot up into the sky. That meant that the battle was over and the light side had won! Harry must have accomplished the impossible. She was so grateful for it to be over! She looked down at Snape who was starting to come to.

"Hermione?" Oh my gosh she thought, he said my name!

"Yes Professor I'm here."

"What's happened to me?"

"I saw Nagini bite you and I ran over, I searched your pockets and found the bezoar. I got it into your mouth and you started to recover." He looked around, searching for others, or anyone that can harm them. There was no one. "We've won the war Professor! Harry has done it!"

"No surprise to hear that" he was sitting up now. Slowly he got to a sitting position, Hermione smiled. "Thank you for saving my life; I've noticed you following me all night. Luckily you saw this attack and were smart enough to go through my pockets." Was that a compliment?

"I'm just repaying the favor from earlier Professor."

"There was no need to Ms. Granger, I've lived my life. You haven't even started yours yet." He was getting up to stand now, Hermione stood as well. "Thank you for your help, I must get going now and see what has happened up at the castle." He then did something that Hermione would never expect; he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I suggest you do the same."

He started walking away and Hermione stood there in shock. Did he really just kiss her?


End file.
